Personal recreational vehicles such as jet skis, snowmobiles, all-terrain vehicles ATVs, and the like, are enjoyed by many outdoor enthusiasts. Personal recreational vehicles may be transported from a storage location to a point of use. For example, personal watercraft (PWC) may be transported to a body of water prior to use. Traditional methods of hauling personal recreational vehicles include the use of trailers and vehicles with cargo areas such as truck beds. Hauling personal recreational vehicles may limit outdoor enthusiasts to using a vehicle to pull a trailer holding these items. Based on the remoteness of some recreational vehicle activities, many outdoor enthusiasts often enjoy camping in addition to using personal recreational vehicles. Transporting a recreational vehicle on either a trailer or in a truck cargo area may prevent outdoor enthusiasts from also towing a travel trailer or camper.
The present application appreciates that convenient transportation of personal recreational vehicles may be a challenging endeavor.